Pokemon: Ash y Pikachu en la isla misteriosa
by Hiki Okami 3
Summary: Tomemos un cambio que tal si Ash y Pikachu tuvieron un accidente luego de la parvada de Sparrow, que cambios traerían este suceso. - Historia 100% mia no al plagio.
1. Chapter 1

Estaba corriendo por su vida con un Pikachu en sus brazos con rasguños. Bien se preguntaran ¿Qué demonios esta pasando? Pues recapitulemos.

El humano que corre por su vida se llama Ash Ketchum de Pallet Town, era un entrenador que comenzó apenas hace unas horas, y su titular era ese mismo Pikachu en sus brazos, llego tarde y era el único que quedaba.

Al principio, y tal vez aun, Pikachu odiaba al humano, y lo electrocuto varias veces, pero aun así Ash no se rindió y termino arrastrando al pobre roedor con una cuerda hasta que decidió soltarlo.

A pesar de sus muchos intentos Pikachu ni siquiera lo escucho y al intentar atrapar a un Pigey termino enojando a un Sparrow que se había enojado con Pikachu por creer que el había sido.

Y ahora estaba los dos corriendo por su vida, al menos Ash pues Pikachu estaba en sus brazos a punto de quedar en la inconsciencia.

Y eso nos lleva a la situación de ahora.

Ash seguía corriendo sin mirar atrás, pues podía escuchar el aleteo de los Sparrow, así que acelero todo lo que pudo.

Sin darse cuenta se estaba acercando a un acantilado, y sin saber como el suelo de acabo y termino cayendo con Pikachu aun en sus brazos.

Afortunadamente había un rio abajo y amortiguo la caída, en efecto terminaron cayendo. Pero la peor parte es que había tormenta lo que hacia que el rio fuera muy turbulento.

La corriente los arrastro por las rocas y ramas que había por ahí, Ash hizo todo lo posible por proteger a Pikachu, quien estaba medio conmocionado del porque este humano lo estaba salvando.

Por otra parte, estaba sin energías y estaba a punto de morir, según el.

La corriente de pronto se volvió mas violenta de ser posible y estaban atravesando el rio tan rápido que apenas podían ver que los arboles estaban desapareciendo del campo visual y ahora había arena.

Para mala suerte de ellos una gran roca choco con ellos dejándolos inconscientes, dejando que la corriente se los llevara a mar abierto.

Pero esto no es final, o claro que no.

Resulta que el mundo esta siendo muy generoso con estos dos.

Dos criaturas marinas muy diferentes aparecieron debajo de ellos y al ver su condición decidieron llevárselos a la isla donde Vivian.

La isla Misteriosa. Asi la llamaban.

Pues esta isla ningún humano la a encontrado, muchos menos otro Pokemon de las regiones, este humano y su Pokemon serian los primeros en verla.

Pero primero tenían que asegurarse que no fueran una amenaza.

Los dejaron en la orilla y se fueron a avisar a los otros.

…

Estaba abriendo los ojos pesadamente, le dolía el cuerpo como si hubiera pasado por un huracán.

Oh si solo supiera.

Miro a su alrededor y vio que en frente de el había una criatura de color amarillo. Muy parecida a un conejo con cola de forma de rayo.

Vio sus heridas e ignorando su dolor, estirar su brazo y despertarlo.

Lo sacudió delicadamente y el pequeño estaba abriendo los ojos.

-¿Pika? –dijo con dificultad al igual que al humano le dolía el cuerpo-

-¿Estas bien? –dijo suavemente y la criatura asintió levemente-

-Pika..¿Pika chu pi? –dijo pero el lo miro confundido-

-Lo siento, no te entiendo –dijo y decidió intentar sentarse, lográndolo, con algo de dificultad-

El pequeño también hizo lo mismo con algo de ayuda del azabache.

Los dos se miraron fijamente, no sabían como llegaron aquí, ni tampoco les importaba. Estaban extrañada mente calmados.

Eso es muy extraño.

-Oye…¿Cómo te llamas? –dijo y el pequeño pensó un poco, después de pensar le respondió-

-Pi-Ka-Chu –dijo y el lo miro-

-Pikachu? –dijo y el asintió-

-Pi pika pika chu pi? –dijo apuntándolo con una mano-

-Supongo que preguntas mi nombre? –dijo y el pequeño asintió, pensó por un momento- Bueno sonara ridículo, pero no me acuerdo

Silencio profundo.

-¿Pika?

-¡Lo digo enserio! Realmente no me acuerdo…Se que debería saberlo pero… -Pikachu se lanzo a abrazarlo antes de que se alterara- Gracias –lo acaricio- Oye sabes como llegamos aquí? –pregunto y el ratón negó- Bueno supongo que podríamos explorar ¿No lo crees?

Pikachu: Pika! –dijo y se sentó en su hombro-

El humano se levanto y decidió caminar para ver en donde estaban.

Si hubieran volteado a ver el mar, hubieran visto una gorra roja flotando.

(…)

Estaban caminando en la densa jungla, sentían que los miraban pero no podían ver nada.

Simplemente decidieron ignorarlo y siguieron explorando.

Estuvieron varios minutos caminando mirando alrededor hasta que llegaron a un gran árbol de bayas.

Pikachu: Pika! –dijo apuntando las bayas-

-Tienes hambre? –dijo y el raton asintió- Supongo que yo también podría comer algo

De dirigieron al árbol, y subieron para recolectar bayas, el humano se sentó en una rama y su nuevo amigo siguió su ejemplo.

Agarro dos bayas y una la agarro para el y la otra para el ratón quien la acepto gustoso.

Estuvieron comiendo tranquilamente sin darse cuenta de que estaban siendo observados.

…

-Superiores, los recién llegados están actuando pacíficamente, y al parecer tienen amnesia no recuerdan que paso –dijo un ave de gran tamaño con una estela roja en su cabeza-

Era un Pidgeot.

Había muchos Pokemon que estaban rodeando a tres Pokemon, el primero era un Delpox que parecía ser de bastante edad.

El segundo era un Empoleon que también se veía bastante grande y sabio.

El ultimo era un Sceptile que se notaba que tenia varias cicatrices en su cuerpo, y también era de gran edad.

Delpox: mm no han intentado atacar o dañar la naturaleza? –dijo y el Pidgeot negó-

Pidgeot: no, incluso se subieron juntos a un árbol y comieron bayas sin hacer ningún problema y tengo entendido que los Pokemon de la playa vieron que el niño se concentro en ayudar al Pikachu a pesar de que se le notaba que le dolía incluso sentarse –explico y los superiores de miraron y asintieron-

Delpox: bien tráelos aquí –dijo y el Pidgeot dio una reverencia y se fue volando-

…

El azabache y Pikachu, aun estaban en el árbol, solo que habían parado de comer y ahora estaban mirando el cielo.

Hasta que de pronto vieron una sombra pasar y se pararon alarmados de que fuera una amenaza.

Vieron que era un gran ave majestuosa, pero se le notaba que podía defenderse de ser necesario.

El Pikachu quien se puso delante de su amigo humano para protegerlo, pero se sorprendió cuando el ave le hablo.

El Pikachu vacilante le respondió y después de una pequeña charla decidió decirle a su amigo que quería que lo siguieran a medida de gestos.

-¿Quiere que lo sigamos? –dijo y los dos asintieron- De acuerdo.

El pájaro asintió satisfecho y alzo vuelo, asegurándose que el humano y el Pikachu pudieran seguirlo.

Estuvieron caminando un buen rato hasta que llegaron a un lugar donde había una gran cantidad de otras criaturas muy diferente y en medio de todos ellos, sentados en una piedra, había tres criaturas de aspecto muy poderoso y sabio.

El ave se puso al lado de ellos asiéndoles señas para que se acercaran.

Se acercaron algo vacilantes y pronto estaban en frente de esos tres.

-Hola joven humano y joven Pikachu –dijo la que parecía un zorro de fuego con telepatía-

Algo exaltados de poder escuchar a esa criatura hablándoles en su mente respondieron el saludo.

-H-Hola…

-Pika….

-Tranquilos no les haremos daño, soy Delpox, y ellos son Empeleon y Sceptile –dijo aputando con su cabeza a ambos Pokemon-

-Hola mucho gusto –dijo algo mas calmado-

Pikachu: Pika pika! –dijo mas tranquilo al ver que no les harían daño-

-riendo por el entusiasmo del Pikachu respondió- Seguro se preguntaran como llegaron aquí? –dijo y los dos asintieron- Pues dos de nuestros amigos marinos los encontró y decidieron llevarlos aquí para asegurarse de que no eran una amenaza –dijo y los dos asintieron- También nos enteramos de que no saben quienes son, al menos tu, joven humano, pero tanto tu como tu amigo, tienen una perdida muy gran de memoria, con suerte Pikachu pudo recordar lo que era –dijo y los dos asintieron ahora un poco serios-

-Si lamentamos las molestias que pasaron…

Pikachu: pika…

-Jeje no hay problema, demostraron ser buenos amigos, ustedes y la naturaleza por lo tanto no fue molestia –dijo con todos asintiendo- Sin embargo, para vivir aquí deben entrenar duro, nosotros con gusto los entrenaremos, estamos sintiendo mucho potencial en ustedes, sobre en usted joven humano, tienes una gran energía dentro de ti, te entrenaremos para que puedas usarla –dijo y el y Pikachu asintieron- Ahora para que no andemos llamándote "joven humano" siempre, te pondremos un nombre –dijo y nuevamente asintieron-

Por un momento pudieron escuchar a todos discutiendo el nombre para su amigo y Pikachu apenas y podía contener la risa por algunos nombres que entendió.

Delpox: bien esta decidido –dijo haciendo que todos se callaran- Tu nombre será Ashura Aquamarin, pero si quieres podemos acortarlo a un apodo, como por ejemplo Ash

-Mmm –pensó un momento- Si me gusta, pero prefiero el apodo

Delpox: bien entonces, te diremos donde puedes pasar la noche con tu amigo –dijo y ellos asintieron-

"Estos serán unos años muy interesantes"-fue el pensamiento de todos-


	2. Chapter 2

Ya pasaron algunos años desde que llegaron a la isla, y tanto Ash como Pikachu fueron entrenados por los "Lideres de la Isla".

Descubrieron que la "Energia" de Ash era algo llamado Aura, y le ensañaron a controlarla, le tomo tiempo pero lo logro.

En cuanto a Pikachu el fue entrenado por los pocos tipos electricos de la isla, seran pocos pero eran increiblemente poderosos.

El lugar donde dormian esos dos era un gran arbol y ellos dormian en la copa de este. Era genial.

Pero sabian que esto no iba a durar mucho.

Un dia cuando Ash y Pikachu estaban explorando, encontraron un barco estrellado en una de las playas, entraron y encontraron muchas cosas.

Una de ellas fue un Aro blanco con una piedra tambien blanca con el simbolo del ADN, un maletin con distintas piedras de colores y tamaños con el mismo simbolo y tambien varias Pokebolas vacias de todo tipos, y por ultimo un aparato rojo que cuando presionaron un boton dijo lo siguiente.

-Soy Dexter ponga su nombre para configuracion –dijo una voz femenina robotica-

Pikachu y Ash se miraron y se encogieron de hombros, y Ash prosedio a poner su nombre, cuando lo hizo la maquinan dijo lo siguiente.

-Soy Dexter, proporciono al entrenador Ashura Aquamarin informacion, si me pierdo o me roban no puedo ser reemplazado –dijo la misma voz-

Esto sorprendio al duo, y decidieron llevar lo que encontraron a los lideres.

Cuando los lideres vieron y escucharon de cómo lo encontraron, despues de unos minutos de silencio, Dephox dijo esto.

Delphox: Esto es una obra del destino, no es casualidad, deben ir a conocer las regiones y seguir con este destino, busquen todo lo necesario en ese bote que presiento que hay mas, necesitaran aliados, cualquiera que este dispuesto a acompañarlos ira –dijo serimante con Empeleon y Sceptile asintiendo con ella-

Esto sorprendio al duo, pero acataron la orden y fueron otra vez al barco.

Lo que dijo Delphox era cierto, habia mas cosas de las que encontraron, habia una muda de ropa y una gran mochila en la que cabia todo lo que encontraron, un cinturon para Pokebolas, y unas botellas de diferentes colores que decian "Posiones", y todos lo necesario para un entrenador.

Luego de que se prepararon decieron decirle a sus amigos mas cercanos sobre lo que les dijo Delphox, si Ash con el tiempo aprendio el idioma Pokemon, que eran una Lapras, un Gyarados y la misma Pidgeot del primer dia.

Lapras y Gyarados fueron los que los trajeron a la isla y luego de conocerse se hicieron buenos amigos, ademas fue exactamente Gyarados quien enseño a Pikachu Trueno.

En cuanto a Pidgeot ella siempre estaba ahí en sus entrenamientos, a veces burlandose y otras apoyandolos, si todos la conocian como "La bipolar", pero en sus momentos era la mas confiable de los Pokemon.

Cuando ellos oyeron la noticia, decidieron acompañarlos sin dudar, no los abandonarian, ademas de que querian una aventura mas alla de la isla.

Cuando todo estaba listo descansaron para el dia en que comenzaria su viaje.

…

-¡Despierta! –grito golpeandolo en la cabeza-

-¡Auch! ¡Pikachu te dije que no volvieras a hacer eso! –dijo el humano sobandose la cabeza-

Pikachu: lo siento, pero estamos llegando tarde –dijo cruzado de brazos-

Ash: ¿Qué?! –miro la posicion del sol y se alarmo- ¡Vamos! –agarro la mochila y bajo de un salto del arbol-

Pikachu: Tienes que dejar de estar despierto hasta altas horas de la noche –dijo poniendose en su hombro mientras el corria como si no hubiera un mañana-

Ash: ¡Lo siento! Es que tenia muchas cosas en que pensar! –dijo mientras corria-

Pikachu: Eso no te puedo culpar…-dijo recordando todo lo que paso el dia anterior-

Siguieron corriendo hasta que llegaron a la playa donde se encontraron con sus tres amigos.

Pidgeot: Al fin llegan! ¿Qué estaban haciendo? –dijo un poco molesta por la tardanza-

Pikachu: disculpa Pidgeot, este tonto se quedo dormido –dijo sin mirar a Ash-

Ash: ¡HEY! –se quejo, pero fue ignorado-

Lapras: Ya no importa, mejor tarde que nunca –dijo con Gyarados asintiendo con ella-

Pidgeot: Puf! Supongo que tienes razon –dijo cruzando sus alas-

-Que tengan buena suerte en su viaje –dijo una voz que reconocieron-

-¡Señora Delphox! –dijeron todos con sonrisas-

Delphox: Todos hemos venido a despedirlos –dijo y todos los Pokemon de la isla salieron de entre los arboles sonriendoles a los proximos viajeros-

Lapras: Señora..No tenia que hacer esto..-dijo con ojos brillantes al igual que todos-

Delphox: No tenia, pero queria, ahora dos cosas que les tengo que decir antes de que se vayan –dijo y ellos asintieron- Bien la primera, es que esas esferas que encontraron se llaman Pokebolas y son para capturar Pokemon –dijo y todos se sorprendieron-

Ash: Espere Señora…¿De verdad? –dijo incapaz de creer que una pelota tan pequeña pudiera atrapar a tan grandes Pokemon-

Delphox: si de verdad, y lo segundo es que tu, Ashura, debes capturar a tus compañeros para que esten asalvo –dijo y todos jadearon-

Ash: Cap-Capturar a mis amigos..? –tartamudeo-

Delphox: Tranquilo, no duele para nada, te lo digo por experiencia lo unica que tienes que hacer es presionar el boton de la Pokebola sobre cualquiera de ellos y luego veras lo que sucede –dijo intantando calmar a los jovenes lo cual logro, por poco-

Ash: Bu-Bueno, estan seguros chicos? –dijo y ellos asintieron-

Pidgeot: Por supuesto Ash, si la señora Delphox dijo que es para mantenernos asalvo entonces, que asi sea –dijo seriamente con los otros asintiendo-

Ash, aun inseguro agarro su mochila y agarro cuatro Pokebolas que les gusto para sus amigos.

La primera era para Gyarados, era azul con la parte de abajo blanca, tenia dos lineas rojas en la parte de arriba, una Greatball.

La segunda era para Lapras, era una cobinacion de lineas onduladas de blanca hasta azul oscuro, una Diveball.

La tercera era para Pidgeot, era de color naranja con el simbolo de un ojo de color amarillo, una Sportball.

La ultima pero no menos importante, era una amarilla con la parte de abajo blanca, y la linea del medio de color azul, una Parkball.

Ash las tomo y miro a sus amigos.

Ash: ¿Listos? –dijo y ellos asintieron-

Asi Ash toco a cada uno con una Pokebola y esta los succiono en un rayo de luz azul, luego de unos segundos con las Pokebolas moviendose hasta que hicieron un "Tink" Señan de una captura.

Ash: Y ahora como los saco? –miro a Delphox-

Delphox: Lanzalas al aire –dijo tranquilamente-

Ash hizo lo que dijo y del mismo rayo azul salieron sus amigos.

Pikachu: esa cosa no estaba tan mal, pero prefiero quedarme afuera –dijo sacudiendose-

Pidgeot: A mi me gusto, un poco mareado al principio, pero despues es bastante comodo –dijo estirando las alas-

Lapras: lo mismo para mi –dijo con Gyarados asintiendo-

Ash sonrio a sus amigos feliz de que se sintieran bien.

Delphox: bien, ahora que ya esta todo listo, deben ir a la region que los lleve el viento, mucha suerte en su viaje –dijo sonriendo con todos viroteando deseandoles suerte-

Todos asintieron y se subieron a Lapras para comenzar el viaje.

Muchas aventuras les esperaban a estos jovenes viajeros.

Tal vez incluso…Logren recordar.


	3. Chapter 3

Pikachu: ¿Cuánto falta..? –dijo acostandose en la cabeza de Gyarados-

Gyarados: No se, ¿Ya puedes dejar de quejarte? –dijo molesto por que desde hace horas que Pikachu se estaba quejando-

Lapras: ya llegaremos, recuerden lo que dijo la Señora Delphox, la pasiencia..

-Es una virtud que se valora –dijeron todos, la mayoria con sonrisas-

Pikachu: Si, todos valoramos la pasiencia, pero hace horas que estamos nadando! –siguio quejandose-

Ash: Pidgeot, ¿Por qué no vuelas para ver si hay tierra cerca? –le dijo a su amiga que estaba sentada en Lapras-

Pidgeot: Lo tienes Ash! –dijo y comenzo a volar-

Pikachu: dime que ves tierra! –le grito-

Ash: Pikachu se pasiente, ya nos dira –dijo con pasiencia-

Pikachu: Eso dices tu, yo ya estoy un poco harto de ver tanto mar –dijo con cara mareada-

Ash y todos en general, rodaron los ojos.

Pidgeot: Si ya paraste de quejarte –dijo bajando al nivel de Gyarados- Vi tierra no tan lejos de aquí, si nos apresuramos, probablemente lleguemos al medio dia –dijo y todos se alegraron-

Pikachu: ¡Al fin! ¡Quiero ver que tan fuertes son los Pokemon de las regiones! –grito emocionado-

Gyarados: Lo mismo aquí

Pidgeot: Y aquí!

Lapras: ustedes y sus peleas –rodo los ojos-

Ash: jaja, sera mejor que nos apresuremos, asi no escucharemos su discurso de la "Importancia de peler" –dijo y Lapras asintio-

Siguieron nadando por unas dos horas y finalmente llegaron a tierra, Ash y Pikachu se bajaron de Lapras y Gyarados respectivamente y miraron el bosque encima de ellos.

Pidgeot: Según dijo Delphox, debemos llegar a una ciudad para registrarnos con un Profesor…Se lo que sea –dijo recordando las intrucciones de ella, se preguntaba como ella sabia tanto de esto-

Ash: bueno sera mejor que comencemos a caminar –dijo hasta que se dio cuenta de algo- Uhh me olvide de ustedes –dijo mirando a Lapras y Gyarados-

Lapras: podrias menternos en las Pokebolas, despues de todo no hacen daño –dijo y Gyarados asintio-

Ash: de acuerdo…-no le gustaba la idea de mantener "cautivos" a sus amigos- Pero los sacara tan pronto lleguemos a un lago ¿ok? –dijo y ellos asintieron-

Ash saco las Pokebolas de Lapras y Gyarados y los metio en un rayo de luz rojo a las Pokebolas.

Ash: Pidgeot ¿Te quedas afuera?

Pidgeot: De hecho…Estaba pensando en que ustedes se suban a mi y lleguemos mas rapido a esta "Ciudad" –dijo y ellos asintieron-

Se subieron a Pidgeot y volaron por el gran bosque de abajo.

Ash: woah…-mirando el gran bosque que se extendia por kilometros- Este bosque es enorme

Pikachu: si, incluso mas grande que el de casa –dijo de igual manera mirando a los costados-

Pidgeot: si, pero no es tan bello como nuestra isla –dijo y ellos asintieron-

Siguieron volando durante una hora y llegaron a un lugar donde habia unas estructuras de piedra, bastante grandes, y al final de todo una gran torre de metal.

Lo que estaban viendo era Ciudad Lumiose, de alguna manera, llegaron a la region Kalos.

Ash: woah –mirando la "ciudad", donde habia muchos humanos y Pokemons que jamas habia visto-

Pikachu: ya quiero estar en una batalla –dijo con una gran sonrisa-

Pidgeot: bien, sera mejor que aterrise, me devolveras a la Pokebola y luego preguntas donde esta vive este Profesor –dijo y Ash asintio-

Ante la confirmacion, Pidgeot bajo hacia un parque y aterrizo, Ash y Pikachu bajaron, con Pikachu en el hombro de su amigo y Ash saco la Pokebola de Pidgeot.

Ash: segura? –dijo vasilante-

Pidgeot: Claro! Asi evitamos llamar la atencion –dijo y Ash asintio viendo su razonamiento-

Devolvio a Pidgept y se aseguro de que la Pokebola estuviera bien incrustada en su cinturon, cuando vio que estaba bien, decidio caminar por el parque hasta llegar a las calles de la ciudad.

-Woah…-dijeron el duo al ver que tan altos eran las estructuras de metal-

Pikachu: ¿Y ahora que? –dijo mirando a su mejor amigo-

Ash: debemos preguntarle a alguien donde esta este "Profesor" –dijo y comenzo a caminar mirando a las personas para preguntarle a alguien-

Al final le pregunto a una señora que esta amablemente le dijo la direccion en donde estaba el "Laboratorio" y por alguna razon no le gusto el nombre de esa…Palabra.

Fue donde la indico la señora y en silencio ambos vieron las grandes estructutras de la ciudad, sobretodo la gran torre que habia en el centro.

Cuando llegaron al lugar con la descripcion del "edificio" donde vivia y trabajaba el Profesor, vieron un edificio de metal bastante grande y caminaron a la puerta y antes de agarrar la manija, decidio tocar la puerta.

Su amigo lo miro confundido por su accion, pero luego escucho el sonido de pasos y luego la puerta se abrio para revelar a un hombre joven de cabello azabache, algo rizado, con una bata blanca. Ash no sintio nada malo de este hombre, asi que sonrio amablemente, a lo cual el hombre hizo lo mismo.

-Hola mucho gusto, soy el Profesor Sycamore, ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

Ash: Hola Profesor, solo queria ver si me podia registrar aquí –dijo y el hombre lo penso hasta que asintio-

Sycamore: Claro, tengo espacio aun, entra y comenzaremos registrarte –dijo y abrio un poco mas la puerta dejando pasar a Ash y este entro-

Ash y Pikachu miraron con curiocidad el lugar, vieron muchas cosas mientras el Profesor Sycamore los guiaba.

Sycamore: listo aquí –dijo mostrando una maquina de metal muy grande con pantalla y una ranura- Puedes darme tu Pokedex asi te registro?

Ash penso un momento hasta que en su mente vino la imagen de esa maquina "Dexter", lo saco de su mochila y se lo dio al Profesor, que este estaba sorprendido.

Sycamore: Un Pokedex nacional, vaya hace mucho que no veo uno de estos, debes de haber viajado por mucho –dijo colocando en dexter en la ranura-

Cuando Ash y Pikachu escucharon eso se confundieron pero decieron no decir nada.

Sycamore: Haber..Tu nombre es…¿"Ashura Aquamarin"? –dijo confundido mirando al chico-

Ash: Si ese es mi nombre, pero me apodan Ash –dijo y el Profesor aun confundido por la rareza del nombre, siguio con la informacion-

Sycamore: esto dice que comenzaste…Hace dos dias?! –dijo aun mas confundido mirando al chico-

Ash: Eh si, pero llevo casi toda mi vida rodeado de Pokemon –dijo con una sonrisa y el Profesor asintio aun confundido-

Sycamore: haber…Según esto, vienes de la Isla… ¿!Misteriosa?! –dijo ahora estupefacto mirando a Ash y Pikachu que estaban sorprendidos-

Ash: ¿Cómo sabe esa maquina de donde venimos? –dijo sorprendido al igual que Pikachu-

Sycamore: ¡Espera! ¿Me estas diciendo que no sabes como funciona la Pokedex? ¿Cómo eres entrenador entonces? –dijo seriamente-

Ash y Pikachu se miraron nerviosmente y luego de suspirar, decidieron contarle todo al profesor, omitiendo algunas cosas claro.

El Profesor a medida que avanzaban con el relato, su rostro mostraba cada mas sorpresa, ¡Ese niño debia ser increiblemente fuerte para sobrevivir a todo lo que paso!, cuando llegaron a la parte de las piedras el los dutuvo.

Sycamore: Espera, dijiste, "Piedras con un extraño simbolo? –dijo y ellos asintieron- ¿Puedo verlas?

Ellos se miraron y se encojieron de hombros, Ash saco de su mochila una bolsa azul, y la abrio mostrandole al Profesor las distintas Mega Piedras, y por el tamaño de la bolsa, diria que estaban todas.

Sycamore: Oh..Por…Arceus…!Tienes todas las MegaPiedras que se conocen hasta ahora! ¿Dónde las encontraste?! No olvida eso, ¿Cómo era el barco donde estaban?! –dijo con una mirada brillante en su rostro, que hizo sudar a Ash y Pikachu-

Ash: No se como era el barco, diria que era bastante normal, creo… Estaba hecho de metal y era bastante grande..-penso un momento- Y eso es todo, encontre todo esto ahí, incluso la ropa –apuntando a su chamara azul-

Sycamore: ¿No viste ningun simbolo en el barco? –el nego- Bien, probablemente solo era un barco ladron, eso seria la unica opcion posible –dijo con una mano en su menton- Bueno sigamos viendo lo informacion del Pokedex, aunque ya me hayas contado todo eso, aun tengo que hacer eso para registrarte –dijo y el asintio-

Siguio mirando la computadora y apreto el incono de Pokemons atrapados.

Sycamore: vaya…Parece que ese Pokedex era el nuevo modelo que te permitia llevar a todos tus Pokemon –dijo mirando el simbolo antes de mostrar las capturas-

Ash: ¿No te permiten llevar a todos tus Pokemons? –pregunto y el profesor nego-

Sycamore: no, solo se permite llevar seis Pokemon, es una regla por un insidente de hace años, pero despues de lo que me contaste diria que eres apto para llevar a todos tus Pokemon –dijo sonriendo-

Ash: Oh bueno gracias..-dijo sin sabes que mas decir-

Sycamore: bueno, veamos tus capturas –dijo y abrio la ventana, abrio los ojos sorprendido- Ademas de Pikachu, tienes un Lapras, Pidgeot y… ¿!Un Gyarados?! –dijo realmente sorprendido de que tuviera a la serpiente de mar-

Ash: Si, ¿Por qué esta tan sorprendido? –dijo confundido al igual que Pikachu-

Sycamore: Los Gyarados son los mas dificiles de domar de todos los Pokemon, son realmente peligrosos –dijo seriamente-

Ash: ¿Peligrosos? –repitio confundido- Bueno, los Gyarados que yo conozco son bastante territoriales pero una vez que les caes bien, son tus mejores amigos –dijo tocando la Pokebola de Gyarados con una sonrisa-

Sycamore: ya veo…-dijo con pensamiento, de alguna manera, eso explica el comportamiento de muchos Gyarados- Ash –dijo llamando su atencion- ¿Sabias que Gyarados puede Mega evolucionar? –dijo sorprendiendo al duo-

Ash: Mega Evolucionar? –dijo confundido-

Sycamore: Para eso funcionan las Mega Piedras –apunto a la bolsa azul- Pidgeot y Gyarados poseen una, pero sin un Mega aro no funcionan –dijo pensativo-

Ash: Mega Aro? –dijo mirando a Pikachu- No te referiras a esto? –levanto su manga y mostro el Mega Aro blanco sorprendiendo a Sycamore-

Sycamore: eh, realmente no deberia sorprenderme despues de l que me has contado –dijo suspirando-

Ash: bueno..Y Como funciona la Mega Evolucion? –dijo de repente curioso-

Sycamore: para hacerla funcionar, se necesitan ambas piedras y un fuerte lazo con tu Pokemon –dijo y Ash le parecio oir eso una vez-

Ash: oh ya veo, pero ademas de eso COMO lo hago funcionar –dijo y el Profesor se quizo golpear-

Sycamore: solo tienes que tocar la piedra y se activara, si quieres puedo ayudarte a poner un collar a Pidgeot y Gyarados para las piedras

Ash: de acuerdo –dijo sonriendo-

Despues de ir a un lugar donde alla mas espacio, Ash libero a Pidgeot y Gyarados, que estos al ver al hombre pusieron posicion de batalla, hasta que Ash los calmo y les explico la situacion.

Despues de que se calmaran, Sycamore les hizo los collares y se los puso.

Pidgeor: Asi que..Mega Evolucionar eh? –dijo mirando la Piedra en su collar-

Gyarados: deberiamos intentarlo –dijo mirando su piedra-

Ash: Profesor, ¿Podemos intentarlo? –dijo refiriendose a Mega evolucionar-

Sycamore: Claro, intentalo –dijo sonriendo esperando poder presenciar la Mega Evolucion-

Ash miro a ambos portadores de Mega Piedras, y estos asintieron, puso dos dedos en la Piedra Llave y esta comenzo a emitir destellos blancos al igual que las piedras de Pidgeot y Gyarados.

El Cuarto se lleno de luz, luego de que se dispersara mostro ambos Pokemon Mega Evolucionados.

Pidgeot; WAAOHH! Miren mis plumas! –dijo mirando maravillada sus plumas-

Gyarados: ¡Ja! Tengo aletas mas grandes ahora –dijo mirando sus aletas en sus costados-

Ash: Woah Se ven increibles chicos –dijo con Pikachu asintiendo-

-¡Gracias! –dijeron aun mirandose maravillados-

Sycamore: vaya, de verdad se ven impresionantes –examinando a ambos Pokemon- Ash –dijo nuevamente el lo miro- Me doy cuenta de que tu no sabes mucho de ser entrenador, asi que e decidido tenerte como mi aprendiz, asi estaras listo para cualquier cosa que te pase –dijo y tanto Ash como sus Pokemon sonrieron emocionados-

Ash: Gracias Profesor! No lo defraudare! –dijo sonriendo al igual que todos-

Sycamore: con esa determinacionlo dudo jaja –dijo con una sonrisa melancolia recordando a su antiguo estudiante-

Despues de que Pidgeot y Gyarados volvieran a la normalidad, todos comieron un poco y comenzaron las lecciones de Ash, que presto atencion y puso todo su empeño en hacer lo que el Profesor le pedia.

Iban a ser unas semanas realemente largas.

(…) 3 semanas despues.

Sycamore: Ash veo que ya has aprendido todo lo que pude, has sido un excelente alumno, y te tengo una sorpresa antes de que te vayas –dijo en la sala a su mas reciente estudiante, pero tambien su estudiante mas interesante y enfocado en aprender-

Ash: Gracias Profeosr, ¿Pero que es? –dijo y el Profesor dio un silvido-

De pronto tres criaturas vinieron hacia ellos y se sentaron en una linea recta.

Sycamore: estos son los Pokemon iniciales de Kalos, Chespin –apunto al de color verde- Fennekin –apunto a la zorro amarilla- Y Froakie –apunta a la rana azul- Puedes elegir a cualquiera para comenzar tu viaje

Ash miro fijamente a cada uno, y se agacho sonriendo a los pequeños.

Ash: Hola, soy Ash, ¿Alguno de ustedes quiere acompañarme en mi aventura? –dijo sorprendiendo a los titutales, el Profesor sonrio-

Los tres se estaban mirando, hasta que la rana dio un paso al frente, esta vez el Profesor si se sorprendio-

Sycamore: _Veo que al fin has decidido Froakie_ –penso con una sonrisa-

Ash: ¿Quieres acompañarnos? –dijo y la rana asintio- ¡Bien!

Sycamore: bien, aquí tienes la Pokebola de Froakie –dijo dandocela y la resivio-

Ash: Froakie te pondre en la Pokebola y luego te libero cuando salgamos de la ciudad ¿Ok? –dijo y la rana asintio, el lo devolvio-

Sycamore: buena suerte en tu viaje Ash, cuidate –dijo y el asintio-

Saliendo del laboratorio se dirigio a las afueras de la ciudad. Miro a Pikachu que tenia una mirada determinada.

Ash: Listo amigo? –dijo y el asintio- ¡Vamos! –dijo y comenzo a correr por el camino-

No sabian de la gran aventura que les esperaba.


End file.
